


Keep your promise

by EmberRaven



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sad lance, confused keith, keith is TRYING, lance doesn’t want his mans who isn’t his mans to leave for the balde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberRaven/pseuds/EmberRaven
Summary: Keith is sent to check up on lance, he isn’t good at comforting people and lance is t making it easy. Lance doesn’t want Keith to leave for the blade.
Relationships: Keith/Lance
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Keep your promise

Keep Your Promise 

‘Just come out... please!’  
Keith yelled through the metal door in front of him. Still waiting for his teammate to reply, answer in any way possible. He knew lance was in there. After five minutes of continuously trying to talk to the man. It was obvious he was upset over something, the way he stormed out of dinner made that painfully clear. The rest of Voltron decided it was best Keith was the one to check on him although he had no idea why. Lance made it pretty clear he hated him. And he didn’t exactly have much time to waste, he should have been packing his belongings right now, ready to go for when he’s transferred to the BOM tomorrow. 

“Leave me alone.”  
A choked sob came through the door, making Keith jump a little. Surprised he got an answer at all. It may not have been what he was looking for but it was a start. A soft sigh exited Keith’s lips.

‘Please let me in.” He waited silently for lance to yell at him to piss off. But was presented with lances torn face behind an opening door. 

It felt like someone had just stabbed Keith in the heart. Standing before him was the goofball of the team that kept everyone together. Cheeks tear stained and eyes puffy with a light blue sheet wrapped loosely around him. Sorrow joined the anger running through him, he wasn’t sure who had upset lance so much to what looked like his breaking point. Keith wasn’t exactly sure why he felt so uneasy by his teammates pain but honestly it wasn’t like he hated lance back, it was a one way rivalry after all. 

Lances attempt to hide his sniffles was what broke Keith out of his thoughts. Lance looked so defeated standing in the doorway of his room. 

“Well, what is it?”, It came out shaky but annoyance was evident in the undertones of his voice, “What do you want?”

Keith thought for a moment what exactly it is he wanted. Not finding an answer he resorted to pushing past Lance to stride into his room. It was fairly tidy, not what Keith was expecting at all considering Lance never really left anything in a reasonably clean state. 

“Sure just make yourself at home.” Lance turned on his heel to star at Keith as he found the edge of Lances bed to sit on. Not moving from the doorway, Lance tightened the sheet he had wrapped around himself and leaned against the doorframe. He looked so uneasy in a way that Keith wasn’t used to, he never thought he’d see lance in a state he wasn’t one hundred percent confident in. It made him uncomfortable. Lance looked at him expectantly, which was fair, he did just barge into his room, while he was mid break down, and has barely said a word. But can you blame him, he never said he was good at this comfort thing, he’s trying his best, what is he supposed to say? 

“You performed pretty well in practice today” They had had to fight off a level 20 field of bots, of course Keith had pushed himself extra hard as the leader of the BOM was watching, judging his every move to be worthy of not of their time. 

Silence still held heavy in the air. Lance moved from the doorframe. The bed shifted next to him as Lance sat quietly. 

“No,” his voice was quite, barely heard, “I wasn’t.” 

Keith turned, ready to disagree, but he stopped when he saw Lance’s face. Tears rolled in tracks down his cheeks, meeting at the point of his chin. Lance, sweet lance with a heart of gold, crying without a sound escaping to the world like a practiced art. It was wrong. And it hurt Keith in ways he never knew possible. 

“It wouldn’t matter anyway.. woul- would it?” His voice was so quite, shaking like he couldn’t bare speaking. 

Keith reached forward, not entirely sure what he was doing. “lanc-“

“n-No” his voice ca lapses “you don’t get what you’ve done” 

Keith didn’t know what was happening, what had he done to escalate this? What wouldn’t matter? He didn’t understand Lance’s thought process on a good day, how was he meant to understand anything from that alone? 

Lance was visibly shaking now, his sobs echoing through the room. Keith reached for him again and Lance jumped up from the bed, his fists shaking as he wiped around to stand over Keith. 

“You don’t understand!” He was yelling, fisting his hands next to him tightly in a way that looked more then painful. 

“Lance, what are you talking about” Keith rose from the edge where he was sitting. Lance stepped back using his arms to wrap around himself in an effort to separate himself from Keith, refusing to look anywhere but the floor. “Hey,” Keith’s voice grew softer in an attempt to ease Lance, “look at me.” He moved forward slowly as to not spook the other boy. “You right, I don’t really understand what’s going on, but I want to know. Lance, let me help you.” His heart broke more and more with each second that Lance didn’t respond. 

“Your leaving tomorrow aren’t you?” His voice was hardly recognisable, it wasn’t anything like the loud, obnoxious voice Keith was used to blurring out. It wasn’t the calm voice that would keep the team calm when a mission would get too stressful for comfort. No, this voice was cracked and broken and his pain echoed through each spoken word. 

“I am, what’s that have to do with you?” Keith stayed where he was, he didn’t see the connection between his transfer and Lance’s problem. 

“So it wouldn’t matter how good I was today,” his words were slurred, but he finally looked up from where his gaze had been locked on the ground. His eyes met Keith’s and he felt like he’d been pierced with ice. Lance’s beautiful ocean eyes, starring straight through him, filled with so much pain. “It wouldn’t matter how good I was today, because you’ll still leave tomorrow.” 

Something clicked into place in Keith’s mind. It made sense, Lance had worked so hard over the past year, of course he’d be mad about Keith being the odd one out, odd enough to be chosen as a new BOM member. “Lance, come on, maybe I can talk to their leader and see if they can make a placement for yo-“ 

“Are you serious!” 

“Well, I don’t think it’d be that hard to convince them, I mean, you’re a fairly good marksman.” 

Keith was pushed backwards, the back of his legs hitting the bed frame. Lance was searing in anger, his hands tight on Keith’s shoulders. 

“You seriously think that’s what this is about!” His voice was rising once again. “After everything we’ve been through, you think all I’m concerned about is some stupid position in some stupid alliance? Are you kidding me!” His body shakes as he yells into Keith’s face. 

“Well I don’t know what else this would be about-“ 

“It’s about you, idiot!” Lance lets up on Keith’s shoulders as he continues, his body still hovering over Keith. “It’s about us” his voice is the steadiest it’s been since Keith walked in here. “It’s about what we won’t be able to have.. not if you leave.” 

Keith’s breathe catches in his throat. He wasn’t sure where he had wanted this interaction to go, he had never thought of it leading here. But when he thinks about it now, it was stupid of him to not of picked up on the signs. Not just from Lance, and his stupid teasing attitude, but also his own emotions and how they would bubble up at times when he was arguing with Lance over something stupid. Or when the two would be sent on a mission together. When they stood next to each other in team meetings. Everything made sense. But why hadn’t he caught on till now? 

“Lance.” Keith looked Lance in the eyes. 

“I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that, I know you couldn’t see me in that light” lance made an attempt to step back, Keith was quick to react and grabbed his upper arm. 

“Lance-“ 

“I’m sorry, I won’t bother you again, just don-“ 

“LANCE” Lance flinched at the sudden raise in volume, his vision blurring once again as he prepped himself for some form of pain. He waited, but was met instead with a single gentle placement of Keith’s lips on his cheek. 

“We’ll work it out. I promise, I’ll make sure there will still be room for us. Whatever ‘us’ is exactly” he eased his grip on Lance. Lance starred at him like a deer in headlights. A beat of silence echo off the walls and Keith grew nervous unsure if he stepped over the line. 

“I’ll keep you to that promise” Keith’s arms grew heavy quickly as he found them filled with a sniffling Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I would REALLY like some feedback 🙏🙏🙏 please please please 
> 
> Thank you!!!!


End file.
